


Grub Street

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [608]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee thinks about his books and financial standing.





	Grub Street

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/30/2000 for the word [Grub Street](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/30/grub%20street).
> 
> Grub Street  
> The world or category of impoverished literary hacks.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #287 Think.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Grub Street

After the market crashed, there were very few authors who weren’t living on Grub Street. The only reason McGee wasn’t one of them was due to his job at NCIS. He wasn’t living large or anything since government employees never make much.

Still it was better than most of his author friends. He didn’t have many author friends since he was still a relative newcomer to the publishing world, but the few he did have had lost everything when the market tanked. Of course, most of his author friends were asleep at this hour or so McGee thought. 

They didn’t get called in at all hours of the day and night for cases. A few of them slept during the day and wrote at night, but they never experienced going 24 or more hours without sleep like he did. Honestly, he wasn’t sure who envied who more at this point in time, him envying their cushy life or they envying him still having money.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
